Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!
by omggcece
Summary: In which Magic Malika gets her man, Freddie gets some action, and Sam & Carly finally give in to their undeniable attraction. Post-iSpeed Date. Rated T for safety!


**A/N: So, I know not many people could give cat's rat about Magic Malika or a few might not even REMEMBER her, but I thought that she was a very charming & funny character (and my crush seems to be pretty annoyed by me most of the time :P). I decided to write this little piece about her...no idea if this'll be a one-shot or a multi-chapter...**

"Hey, sweetie! How was the dance? Did you have fun? Did Freddie like your magic tricks? How was the foo- Manny, stop making your sister's dinner disappear!"

Malika rolled her eyes, sitting down at her computer and turning it on. "It was horrible, Mommy! Everytime I talked to him, he didn't even pay attention and I kept catching him looking at other girls, and when I started doing some of my magic tricks for him I ruffled his feathers!"

"Huh?" Maria, Malika's little sister cut in, staring at her sister in confusion.

"You know, ruffled his feathers. Ticked him off, got him all worked up!" She answered, Maria just shaking her head. "I wish I had another chance to woo him...."

"I have an idea!" Malika's mother shouted out suddenly, her dark brown eyes widening.

"So, how was the dance you guys?" Sam asked the next day. All three of them had decided to meet up today and plan for the next iCarly and so far, had gotten nothing done.

Carly didn't know if Freddie felt it, but there was definitley something wrong with Sam.

"Totally sucked," Carly answered hesitantly, throwing another grape into her mouth.

"Agreed." Carly laughed at Freddie's answer and he eventually joined in.

"You would think it would've been amazing for him," Sam breathed under her breathe.

"What'cha say, Sam?" Freddie asked.

"Nothing, okay!" Sam exclaimed, flailing her arms about.

"Okay then..."

Yup, something with Sam was most definitley wrong. Carly would solve this later - but not in front of Freddie.

"So, you heard from Magic Malika?" Carly said jokingly, raising an eyebrow at the other brunette.

"Hardy-har har. To answer your question, no, I haven't. Thank God."

Carly giggled. "Come on, she wasn't that bad. Just a little on the....wacky side."

And for story purposes, just then Freddie's phone begun to rang. "Ha! Wanna bet that's Malika right now?"

"Sam, what are the odds of that?"

"Hello?" Freddie asked warily. He cringed. "Hi, Malika...what's up? ...Yeah, I had...an _interesting_ time....yeah, uh, I would love to go too the movies with you, but I have some iCarly stuff to do that night...Sunday? That's a school-"

"Oh, Freddie," Sam interrupted in a far away tone, "don't you remember we have Monday off for a Teacher Workday?"

Freddie gritted his teeth. "Well, then, I guess I'll pick you up at seven...on Sunday. Yea, I'll be there." He hung up, stuffing his cell back into his jeans pocket.

"I thought you just said you hated her!" Carly screeched.

"I do! But I don't want her to cry...or something. I'm not used to rejecting people, all my life I've been rejected!"

"That _is_ true," Sam said.

"Not. Helping."

"Whatever, it's obvious we're not getting any work done. It's getting late, anyway....I think you should go home before your Mom gets all scared."

"Yeah, you're right Carls." Freddie yawned, slowly getting up from his bean bag chair.

"Hey, Carly?"

"Yeah?"

"You would tell me if you were dating Fredwardo, right?"

There was a silence. And then it was broken by loud laughter. "Oh, my gosh...Freddie and me, _dating_? Are you insane? That would never happen and you know it!"

There was a silence. And then all of the sudden Carly felt long fingernails digging in to her skin and a whispered, _"Sorry," _and then warm, soft lips were kissing hers and it's just _freaking perfect_.

"Here we are! I hope you have a good time on your date! And don't forget to compliment her on her shoes, girls like that! Oh, oh! Don't talk to any hobos!" Mrs. Benson yelled after Freddie as he slowly got out of the car and made his way to the tiny house.

He rang the doorbell and soon two kids, one carrying a crying baby opened the door.

"Are you Malika's boyfriend?"

"Brother-in-law, how nice to meet you! Look what I can do!"

Before Freddie could comprehend anything that had just happened, he felt a sudden breeze. He reached up to touch his hair, but alas, it was gone!

"Give him his hair back!" Malika yelled at Manny, making the baby cry even louder.

"I-I w-was j-just j-joking a-around..." Manny stuttered, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Look what you did!" Maria shouted, leading the two crying kids inside the house. Malika closed the door behind her and took a deep breathe, trying to calm herself down.

"I am so, so sorry!"

"Hey, at least I'm not bald," Freddie mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well...um, maybe we should get walking to the theater - we don't wanna be late. It's pratically across the street," Malika laughed nervously. She was _not_ going to mess up this date.

"Can't you just pop us there?" Freddie asked, "Or did you lose your powers?"

"No..I just thought you didn't like my magic." Malika sighed, and with a simple snap of her fingers the duo were at the cinema.

Fredward Benson was confused. He had been convinced he couldn't stand this girl...wizard...witch...whatever but here he was at her house, laughing, and playing video games with her.

"Beat you!" Malika exclaimed in victory, throwing her fist in the air.

"Hey! I was distracted," Freddie said in a teasing tone, a smile desprately trying to show itself.

"I have an idea." Malika laughed nervously, (this must be something she does a lot, Freddie concluded. She had laughed like that through the whole date almost) "If you beat me in this battle, I'll kiss you. If I beat you, you have to baby-sit all my siblings for me."

"Sounds, uh, great." Did he want Malika to kiss him? He guessed he did, since he agreed to the bet.

He beat her.

"You _have_ to kiss me, Malika. It was part of the bet."

"I don't wanna! I've never kissed a boy before!"

"So?"

"I won't do it right!"

"I'll kiss you, then." And he did.

Malika's lips tasted like sour candy, magic, and vaseoline.

Freddie's lips tasted like peppermint gum, salt (he had ate popcorn during the movie, of course), and _perfectness _(was that a word? Malika doesn't care).

She opens her mouth, inviting him in, and she feels his _glorious_ tongue exploring and then all in one instant it's gone and she misses it.

"Why'd you stop?" she asked in a slightly breathless tone, her eyes wide. Had she done something wrong? Did her breathe stink?

"I had to breathe," Freddie laughed, unpausing the game.

The next day at Ridgeway High School, Gibby notices that Malika never takes eyes off of Freddie and when he's not talking to him or Carly and Sam, he's staring right back.

He also notices Carly and Sam can't keep their hands off each other. PDA, much? Yes. But the Gibs doesn't mind one bit, not one bit _at all_.

_**~~ I just want your...kiss ~~ Prince, Kiss**_

Mini Author's Note: Sorry for any spelling mistakes! Spell check still acting weird.


End file.
